Isle Delfino
Isle Delfino is a dolphin-shaped island where Super Mario Sunshine ''takes place. It also appears as one of the courses in ''Mario Kart DS, and one of the boards in Mario Party 8. Nokis, Piantas, and a few Yoshis are the residents on the island. Many attractions are on the island, like a plaza and amusement park. Locations on Isle Delfino *'Delfino Plaza: '''The largest town on the island. It has many buildings, a few street vendors, two bell towers, and a canal. In ''Super Mario Sunshine, it is the game's hub. It appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a court in Mario Power Tennis, and a board in Itadaki Street DS. The Shine Gate is also found here. *'Bianco Hills: '''A small village near Ricco Harbor, which has a windmill, a few buildings, and a lake. Petey Piranha is battled twice here, once in the windmill, and once in the whole area. *'Ricco Harbor: 'The harbor on Isle Delfino. Many boats and ships arrive here. At the harbor, there is a small plaza with a few buildings, most likely shops, and above the harbor, there are many narrow catwalks. Gooper Blooper is battled here once near the plaza. *'Gelato Beach: 'The most popular beach on the on Isle Delfino, where Nokis and Piantas like to go surfing and sunbathing. It has two small bars, a large tower, a stage, three round solar panels, and a coral reef near one of the bars. It holds a watermelon festival where the contestant with the largest watermelon smoothie gets rewarded with a Shine Sprite. The legendary Sand Bird can be found here. *'Pinna Park: 'The amusement park which is its own small island located near the main dolphin-shaped island. The rides in the park are a ferris wheel, a carousel, a swinging ship, a ride called "Egg Twirl", and a rollercoaster. Mecha-Bowser is fought in the park. *'Sirena Beach: 'A smaller beach than Gelato Beach, with a three-story hotel on it named "Hotel Delfino". The hotel features a spa and a casino. However, it's haunted by many Boos, and King Boo is fought in Hotel Delfino's casino. *'Noki Bay: 'A large bay that is the home of the Nokis. The bay is surrounded by many large cliffs, and at the top of one is a huge shell. A waterfall drops down from an underground river in one of the cliffs. Eely Mouth is fought here. *'Pianta Village: 'The village that is home of the Piantas. The village is a group of huts and a spa built on a massive plant hanging over a very, very deep pit. In the center of the giant plant is a huge tree, a strange part of of the plant, and a hot spring. Many big mushrooms can be found all over the plant. Around the edge of the plant are much smaller sized trees. Underneath, a maze of catwalks, and many more big mushrooms rooted to the bottom of the pit can be found. *'Corona Mountain: 'A volcano filled with lava, spikes, flames, and platforms. The final two bosses in ''Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser and one of his sons, Bowser Jr., are defeated here. Category:Mario locations Category:Locations